Methods for detecting objects within an image, for example in the field of computer vision, require computer software programs configured to implement pixel summation computation in rectangular and/or non-rectangular areas.
Existing methods for determining a sum of pixels for detecting objects require extensive computational capacity and large memory. Furthermore, shapes of objects to be detected that require pixel summation of non-rectangular areas add further complexity to such methods.